The number of women breastfeeding nationally is rising substantially as a consequence of the previously unrecognized health benefits to the infant and the psychological impact on the mother. However, pregnant and nursing women often experience discharge of lacteal fluid from their breasts that can soil clothing or bed linens and lead to possible embarrassment. Nipples may also become sensitive and painfully irritated if not protected during this period.
A few products are patented to address the problem of lacteal fluid leakage. Rushton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,012 (1974), describes a circular reservoir for the collection of lacteal fluid. London, U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,544 (1951), and Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,623 (1959), claim breast pads which are designed to absorb lacteal fluid. These breast pads are discarded after use and can be expensive. A brassiere is necessary to support the pads, while nursing requires the removal of both the brassiere and padding material. A more recent development in this area is the nursing brassiere. Alternatively, the nursing brassiere has a flap which opens to allow for nursing and can also accommodate an absorbent pad. The major drawback of a nursing or conventional brassiere with an absorbent pad is that women must wear the undergarment throughout the day and night to prevent soiling of their clothes or bed sheets and avoid possible embarrassment. With constant use, the straps of a brassiere become extremely uncomfortable and are often described as annoying and constricting.
Several references describe bandages or dressings that can be used to absorb wound fluids. Hathman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,763 has a open central chamber in register with a wound wherein an absorbent material is removably placed so as to contact the wound. A flap is used to cover and retain the absorbent material. A similar construction is used by Tollini as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,340 wherein a tab made of a hooked fabric is used to cover the central chamber. Buttarovoli in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,237 utilizes a flap arrangement to allow for access to a wound with a cover strip releasably affixed over the flap to protect the wound. Lifschutz in UK Patent Application No. GB 2,197,590 describes a series of adhesive components covering the central open area in a bandage such that the cover adhesive strip can be removed for inspection of the wound. Most of the bandage and dressing inventions cited above use adhesive attachments, which are often near the site of the wound. The cited references also use a flap, tab, or cover strips to retain absorbent material used to absorb fluids.
None of the prior art utilize a pocket or double sided encasement to hold the absorbent material piece which would eliminate the need for flaps, tabs or cover strips used in these cited inventions. Greater accessibility to the breast nipple is possible without these external retaining flaps, tabs or cover strips.
Other related products with different intended functions have been developed. A bust pad containing a pocket that holds a removable, padding material is detailed by Brauer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,458 (1946). Though the bust pad is held in place by a brassiere, the product does not allow for nursing and is not intended to absorb fluid. Inonti in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,750 (1988) describes an areola and nipple surgical wound protector. The product contains a sterile pad with a central cut out, a transparent cone shaped nipple protector member, and four spaced adhesive tape strips for securing the nipple protector member over the patient's breast. This particular product is not designed to absorb nipple secretions, must be entirely removed to gain access to the breast, and is not washable or reusable. In addition, there is no suggestion that the method of attachment employed can be extended to a nursing pad.